Upon Love
by Megara
Summary: I wrote this years ago before I was in High School. This is what could've happened if Nephlite hadn't died.


Upon Love

"Nephlite, please, don't die!" Molly begged the fallen general. "We'll get you a doctor and you'll be alright." 

Nephlite groaned from the pain. The thorns that protruding from his shoulder were burning like fire in his flesh. It took all his strength to lift his hand and gently stroke Molly's cheek.

"I just want you to know that you're in my heart." Nephlite whispered.

Molly touched his hand and rubbed her cheek against it. "Noooo, please don't go."

"There has to be something we can do!" Sailor Mercury said clenching her fists. "We can't just stand here and let him die!"

"I know, but I don't know what we can do." Sailor Mars replied. "Maybe we can give him some energy, you know the way he's been trying to do all the time. That could make him strong enough to at least live until we can get him to a doctor."

Sailor Moon eyes widen. "Uhhhh…whose energy is he going to take?"

"I don't know, maybe whoever has enough to run screaming around during a battle and can eat a million cookies in one day." Sailor Mars sneered. 

"HEY!!!! I do not eat a million cookies!" Sailor Moon shouted. 

"Alright, then one billion cookies." 

"Mars!!! Sailor Moon!!! This is NOT the time for this! This man is going to die unless we do something and arguing is not going to help!" Mercury shouted.

"Please, help him." Molly begged through tears. She was holding Nephlite's head on her lap and she was cradling it. 

Sailor Moon saw her friend's tears and immediately forgot her annoyance at Mars. "Mercury, can you use your little computer thingy and see what we can do for him?" 

"I think so." She touched her blue earring and a visor like thing stripped over her eyes. She retrieved her minicomputer from her skirt and tapped a few buttons. 

"He's hurt really bad." Mercury said. "The thorns have stopped draining his energy, that's good, but they've caused a lot of damage. He barely has any energy left. He's going to need some fast."  
Molly gently pushed her hand into Nephlite's. "Please, take mine."

"Molly, no." Nephlite said pushing it away. "I've already stolen energy from you once, please don't make me do it again." 

"What?" Molly asked surprised.

"He's right, Molly. Mercury said. "The amount he needs will kill you if he takes it from you. Maybe if he takes a little from each of us, it might help."

"Yeah." Mars agreed.

"Do we have to?" Sailor Moon asked looking nervous.

Mars and Mercury glared at her. 

"Okay, okay, okay!" Sailor Moon said sweating.

"Why are you doing this?" Nephlite asked. "After everything I did….?"

"Nephlite, everyone deserves a second chance." Mercury said. "We can see that you've changed for the better and Molly loves you. Maybe with her love, you can find peace among humans."

"Alright." Nephlite said uncertain.

The Sailor Scouts lowered their hands together making them touch for Nephlite. Molly placed hers on top. Nephlite hesitantly raised his hand and placed it on theirs. Within seconds small streams of energy floated cloudily from the girls' to his hand. He felt himself getting stronger. The sharp pain in his shoulder went down to a dull throb. He began to take more and more.

The pain stopped completely as some invisible force pushed out the thorns. The wounds on his back closed up and the large hole the thorns made closed and healed.

When he was done the Sailor Scouts and Molly collapsed while he stood. He looked at the Sailor Scouts. This was his chance to prove himself to Queen Barlye and get back with the Negaverse. And wring that bitch Zoicite's neck. 

He's been dreaming of this since they first ruined his first scheme. An opportunity like this will never come again.

Then he noticed Molly. He felt a flame of guilt at his thoughts of betraying the scouts when they had just helped him. Guilt? He can't feel guilt for thoughts of destroying the Sailor Scouts. They were his enemies, but yet they just helped them. 

He shook his head confused. He had to get away from there and get his thoughts sorted. What did he really want? Get back in league with the Negaverse where he was a General and highly respected by all but Zoicite or live a boring life of a weak human with Molly. Why can't he have both?

He lifted Molly's slim form into his arms and teleported away to his mansion. 

They landed in his large room where he searched for humans with high energy potential from the stars. Did the stars know his future? Did they know Molly's? Or both of theirs? Could he find out?

He turned away and left through large double doors. He held Molly close and walked up a set of stairs to his bedroom. It was large and dark gray carpet and wallpaper. The bed held curtains that were tied back and the bed unused. He never had to use it before. 

He laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the quilts. Rest was what she needed to regain her lost energy. She'll be okay.

Luna ran as fast as she could toward the park. It has been hours and they haven't returned or answered to her calls on the communicators. She ran under bushes until she saw them lying on the ground sleeping. 

She hopped onto Sailor Moon's chest. "Sailor Moon, wake up! What happened here?"

"Go away, Mom!" Sailor Moon said pushing Luna away. "Just five more minutes, I promise."

"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled. She grabbed a long pigtail of Sailor Moon's and yanked it sharply. 

Sailor Moon jumped three feet off the ground screaming as if Luna had poke her with a branding rod. The others woke up from her screams.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Mars asked.

"You were gone for hours and I became worried. I came here and found you on the ground sleeping? What happened? 

Mercury told her the story.

"Where could they have gotten to?" Luna asked looking around as if she might could spot them. 

"You don't suppose that Zoicite might have come back and got them, do ya?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, I don't think so." Mars said. "We were right here helpless as infants. They would NEVER pass up the chance to get rid of us."

"You're right." Mercury said. "What if our energy made Nephlite well enough to take off with Molly?"  
"Possibly." Luna said thoughtfully. "It was very dangerous and risky for you three to trust Nephlite. He could have killed you while you were out cold."

"But he saved Molly's life." Sailor Moon said.

"Just because he saved Molly doesn't mean that he's not going to try to destroy you." Luna replied "And worst part is that he knows your true identity and nothing can stop him from going to Queen Baryl to reveal it."

"Yes, there is." Sailor Moon said. "Molly. If Nephlite really has feelings for her, then he won't do that. He'll come back with her and live happily ever after."  
Luna sighed and said, "Sailor Moon, the world is not a fairy tale where everyone lives happily ever after. Now is not the time to discuss this. We'll meet at the temple tomorrow after school and fully talk about this. Sailor Moon, I want you to keep your eyes open for any Negaverse activity and for Molly. We're not sure if Nephlite took her home or somewhere else or if he evens revealed your identity. So be on the alert."

"You're right, Luna." Mercury said. "I have recorded some of Nephlite's energy readings onto my computer. Maybe by tomorrow afternoon, I'll have a program made to track him down in the city."

"Good going, Mercury." Mars said.

Molly slowly opened her eyes expecting to see herself in her own room. Instead she was inside a dark room on a bed. She sat up and looked around puzzled. Where were the Sailor Scouts? And Nephlite?

"Molly, are you awake?"

She turned her head to see Nephlite standing by the door. She didn't even hear him come in. 

"Oh, yes, Nephlite. What is this place?"

"This is my mansion." Nephlite said. "It's something I created when I first came here. Like a secret hideout."

"Did you bring me here?" Molly asked. She noticed that he was no longer wounded. "You're healed!"

"Yes, thanks to you and the…Sailor Scouts." Nephlite said.

"Where are they?"

"Back at the park, I think." Nephlite said. "I'm NOT going to lie to you. I brought you here while you were unconscious. I wanted to come here and think and be with you."

"Nephlite, I love to be with you, but the Scouts and my mother must be worried sick about us. We'll need to let them know where we are."

"I know, but not right now." Nephlite walked up close to the bed. "Please, just stay here a little while and I'll take you home. I promise."

Molly blushed. It felt odd to be sitting on the bed in her pajamas with a handsome man standing near. "Okay, Nephlite, whatever you want."

"Thank you." Nephlite said. "We can have those…chocolate parfaits, if you want to."

Molly beamed up at him and said, "Sure, I would love to."

Serena ran down the street toward the Mrs. Bakers jewelry store. In some miraculous, she somehow got up early enough to see if Molly had return home. Luna followed close to her heels.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the police car parked at Mrs. Baker's jewelry store. 

"This doesn't look good." Serena said.

"Let's check it out." Luna said as she leapt onto Serena's shoulder.

Serena briskly walked in and saw Mrs. Baker sitting in a chair with two police officers standing near her. She looked up when she came in.

"Wait, that's her best friend right there." Mrs. Baker said standing. She walked toward Serena and took her hand. "Serena, do you know where my Molly is?"

"No, I thought she was too sick to come to school." Serena said. 

"When did you last see her?" A tall dark police officer asked.

_"Oooh! He's such a hunk! Hey! What am I thinking!? Molly is in trouble!" _Serena answered, "We walked home together yesterday."

"Have you had any other contact with her after that? Anything, a phone call, a note, even if you passed each other on the street." The other officer with blonde hair and baby blue eyes said.

_"He's even cuter!" _Serena thought and then snapped herself out of it. "Well…she did called me last night."

"At what time?"  
"At around 11:00." Serena said.

"Now why would she call you so late?" Mrs. Baker asked. 

"She said that a friend of hers was in serious trouble and she couldn't help him." 

Serena answered.

"Him?" Mrs. Baker asked, then she made a wail of fear. "I should have known!! Oh, I should have known! That…that Maxwell Stanton! It was him! Wasn't it!! Wasn't it!!?"

The police officers tried to calm her down. "Ma'am, please, calm down. Panicking is not going to help us find your daughter. Please, calmly tell us who this Maxwell Stanton is."

Mrs. Baker sat back down in her chair and said, "I first heard of him several weeks ago. He showed up at my best friend's daughter's tennis practice. He said he was some sort of tennis coach. He gave Katy, that's my best friend's daughter's name, a few tips at tennis and left. Molly always talked about him, she had such a crush on him ever since. A couple weeks after that, Molly got an invitation to meet some sort of…. something mask. Ohhh…what was it!!! All the other girls in her school got one…Tuxedo Mask! That's it! Tuxedo Mask. She left to the mall, she wasn't gone for several hours, until I got a call from the hospital saying that Molly had fainted from exhaustion."

Mrs. Baker took a breath. "Serena could you get me some water? You can get a glass from the kitchen, please? All this talking and worrying is…exhausting me."

"Yes, Mrs. Baker." Serena said and hurried to the kitchen. 

"Luna, what are we going to do?" Serena asked. "Mrs. Baker is worried sick about Molly, but she can't find out about the Negaverse, it would be too dangerous for her."

"Don't worry, Serena." Luna whispered. "They'll probably think that Nephlite is with some illegal crime ring or mafia. They don't even suspect that he's an alien from an evil world."

Serena got a glass and filled it with water as fast as she could without spilling a drop. She returned with it and handed it to Mrs. Baker.

The woman took a sip and continued "It wasn't the first time Molly was in the hospital for fainting. I don't know why, but she been to the hospital many times for exhaustion, but that was strange part. How could she be fainting from exhaustion when she hadn't been running or doing anything physical? Oh wait, there was once when she joined that weight losing gym. She was very worn out from it, but too worn out. I made her stay home from it, anyway…The doctors couldn't tell me what was wrong or anything, but to let her rest and regain her strength." 

"And what about this Tuxedo Mask?" The dark police officer asked.

"She couldn't remembered a thing." Mrs. Baker said. "But she did remember someone. Maxwell Stanton. I was scared to death that he molested her, rape her, or framed her for some crime he committed. You know how men these days would take advantage of nice innocent girls like my Molly. I tried to get Molly to remember what happened, but it was like she was brainwashed. The last she could remember was getting the invitation."

"Interesting." The blonde police officer said.

"Then it got worse!" Mrs. Baker said with tears in her eyes. "A few days ago I got a Silver Crystal from Paris for my store. Those crystals are very rare and very expensive. This one was worth 50,000 dollars. It took me months to get one for my store. One night, I heard a noise in the store and thought it was thieves, so I went down and saw Molly taking the Silver Crystal from my cupboard. It's where I put my jewelry when we lock up. I tried to stop her, but she ran off. I tried looking for her, but her friends brought her home with the Silver Crystal. They said they found her in the park not hurt, but in shock. I tried to get her to tell me what happened, but she wouldn't tell me anything. And now this! What kind of a mother am I? I should have known she was in trouble!"

"Ma'am, please, calm down. We'll find your daughter. Do you know anything about this Maxwell Stanton? Where he might live?"

"I have heard he owned a mansion, now where would a tennis coach get the money for a mansion?"  
"We don't know, but he might have other interests of occupation." The dark officer said. He touched Mrs. Baker's shoulder and said sympathetically, "I don't want to tell you this, but you're her mother and you have a right to know. From the sound of this Stanton, he might be a man that takes advantage of troubled girls like Molly. Usually these men have…ties with…pornography."

Mrs. Baker blanched. "But my Molly isn't like that!!! She's not troubled at all. I know I'm a single mother, but I taught Molly better than that! She would never never do anything like that!!! She isn't even troubled at all."

"Yes, but she could easily be forced to." The other officer said, but received an awful look from his partner. 

Serena never thought Mrs. Baker could turn so pale. "Luna, we better leave."

"Sure, I think we stayed too long." Luna replied. 

They could hear Mrs. Baker sobbing and crying even outside the store.

"Oh, Luna, I feel so sorry for her. I wished I could have told her everything so she wouldn't worry." Serena said.

"But then she might have been even more worried." Luna said. "We still don't know what Nephlite did with Molly yet."

"I know he would never hurt her. I know in my heart. He risked his life to save her and gave up his crystal and working for the Negaverse."

"Now now, we still don't know if he gave up working for the Negaverse. We still have to be on the alert."

"I think we should tell the Rei and Amy." Serena said.   
"Good idea." Luna replied. 

Then Serena screamed and ran at full speed. "NOW I'M TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!"

Molly sat on the balcony at the small marble table with Nephlite. They each had an empty bowl with a small white spoon sitting in them. The bowls were stained with chocolate.

Molly beamed happily at Nephlite. This is what every girl in the world dreamed of and fantasized: to be sitting on a balcony of a beautiful mansion with a very handsome man of your dreams. 

"Molly, is something wrong?" Nephite asked. "You seem…you look red."

"Oh! I'm…I'm just so happy to be here." Molly said. 

"I'm sorry if we can't have these down town like you wanted." Nephlite said.

"Oh no! This is ten times better. It's just you and me here." Molly said. Then she frown and said, "Nephlite, I know I said I would stay here with you, but can I at least call my mother and tell her not to worry? She's probably at the police office right now."

"Okay." Nephlite said. "I'll take you to one right now."

Nephlite stood and opened the glass door into the house. Molly followed him.

"What about the mess?" Molly asked indicating the bowls. 

"Don't worry. My servants will take care of that." Nephlite said.

Almost as if it were summoned a gelatin man walked past them. Molly stopped and stared at it. It was like a man made of blue gelatin. It had white balls on its face for eyes. The gel moved and waved as it walked and retrieved the bowls.

"Nephlite, what is that?" Molly asked pointing.

"Oh, it was a gift from Titus. I have others like it." Nephlite said. "She was in love with another general, Jedite, and tried to give them to him, but he was too busy trying to collect energy and destroy Sailor Moon to have much use for them. So she gave them to me and died trying to help Jedite complete his mission."

"How awful, how did she die?" Molly asked.

"Why, the Sailor Scouts killed her." Nephilte replied.

Molly made a short gasp. "Surely, they didn't...well…."

"It's true Molly, they killed her." Nephlite said stopping and turning to her.

"Nephlite, I don't think they would do that." Molly said. 

"I see that you don't believe me." Nephlite said casting his eyes away from hers.

"I do! I do believe you." Molly said touching his arm. "I just find it hard to believe that they would do that to her."

"Well, they were enemies." Nehplite said. "They were suppose to destroy each other."

"But it's wrong." Molly said. "The Sailor Scouts would have given her a second chance like they gave you."

"Titus didn't want a second chance." Nephlite replied curtly. "She wanted to please and impressed Jedite. Anyway she was evil, like Jedite, Zoicite, and like me."

"You're not evil!" Molly cried squeezing his arm. "You're not…"

"Yes, I am evil, Molly." Nephlite said gently shaking her hand away. His voice rose with vehemence. "I'm from the Negaverse. The Negaverse and everything that lives in or with it is evil. I've been working for it for a long time, what makes you think that just because I saved your life makes me any different?"

"Nephlite, I…" Molly started to say, but couldn't finished. "Then if you were evil then how come you saved my life then?"

"I don't know." Nephlite said. "To get the Silver Crystal, I suppose."

"You know that's not true." Molly said. "You saved me because you care about me and I care about you."

"Molly, my head is buzzing with so many ideas and questions, that I get confused." Nephlite said. "I care for you. I know that. Part of me wants to go back to the Negaverse, but yet in a way I don't want to."

"Then don't." Molly cried. "Why would you want to go back after what that woman did to you? If they're so awful then why go back?"

"Because I'm awful too." Nephlite replied. "Let's drop it, you don't understand what I mean."

"I would if you just try talking to me more about your feelings." Molly said. "I can help you and the Sailor Scouts can too. I know they can."

"Molly, I don't think I want to be around the Scouts anymore." 

"Why not?! They saved us from those monsters. It scares me to think that you could have died! I don't know what I would have done if that happened."

"Listen to me. They are my enemies. If I'm seen with them then it will verify that I am a traitor."

Molly's eyes widen with shock and Nephlite realized that he had said too much. "You're planning on going back there!"

"It's best for me, Molly." Nephlite said quickly. "I have information about Sailor Moon that can dissolve any suspicions of me being a traitor and…don't look at me like that!"

"I can't believe what you're doing after what they did for you!" Molly cried. "They saved us! We could be dead right now, don't you care!? Don't you care about me!? About us!?"  
"Of course I do!" Nephlite replied. "But I can't just cut all my ties with the Negaverse after serving it for so long! I can't change over night. You're better off without me. I…never should have gotten you involved with the likes of me."

Nephlite turned away from her. He had been such a fool thinking that Molly, an ordinary schoolgirl, could know anything about the Silver Crystal. If he had known better then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Nephlite."

Nephlite turned his head. "Yes?"  
Molly put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back. "I like being involved with the likes of you."

Mrs. Baker washed her face in the bathroom. The police left an hour ago saying if she hear anything to call them and they'll call her if they find anything.

Mrs. Baker couldn't help but wonder what was happening to her daughter. Was she alone? Is she scared? Is she being harmed? Is she being forced to poise naked for that horrid Maxwell? 

Mrs. Baker shivered. She could picture her daughter in her mind sitting on a bed nude and crying while that pervert snapped pictures of her. The thought made her hit the tile counter with rage. If that man dared even harm her daughter in anyway he would suffer for it.

This would never happened if her husband had never left her. He left her for a much younger woman years ago when Molly was in elementary. Now he was off somewhere in Paris with that smut. She could still remember his excuse now.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it if I fall in love. Please try to understand. I'm the kind of guy that can't spend his life with just one woman."

"Then why did you marry me!!!" She had screamed.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

After that, he left. She moved Molly to the Tokyo and this is where they lived until now. 

Oh my poor baby, now you are making the same mistake I made when I met your father. Letting good looks and charm confuse your judgement and getting hurt in the end. But you're getting ten times more hurt than I ever was. For all I know, you could be dead…. NO, I mustn't think that. 

She knew what she was going to do. Call her ex-husband and demand he get his worthless tail down here and help her find her daughter. It's his fault, if he hadn't left they would have stayed in that nice city and not be here where this Maxwell could hurt Molly.

She almost jumped out of her skin when they phone rang. She dried her hands on a towel and ran to get it. She yanked the phone from its cradle.

"Hello, mom?"

Mrs. Baker's heart sang. "Molly!? My baby! Are you alright!? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine. Neph…I mean Maxwell Stanton is taking good care of me."

"STANTON!!!!" Mrs. Baker shrieked.

"Mom, calm down." Molly said.

"Molly, did he touch you, hurt you in anyway? Please, baby, mommy won't be mad and don't be afraid to tell me."

"Mom! I'm not in kindergarten!" Molly said embarrassed.

"What are you doing there with that…man!"  
Molly pursed her lips not liking how her mother said 'man'. She said it as if she was referring to something horrible like a rat or something disgusting.

"He was in trouble with some people and I had to help. We're safe now so don't worry about us."

"In trouble? What people!? Molly, please come home."  
"I can't. Maxwell still needs me." Molly said. "Please don't be afraid for me." 

"If that man hurts you in anyway, just call me and I'll send the police." 

"Mother, he's not hurting me." Molly insisted. "I gotta go now. I spoke too long."

"Molly! Don't hang up!!!! Please, don't!!!"

* Click * 

"Hey, guys." Serena said running up to the temple. Amy and Rei were sitting on the steps waiting for her and Luna. Amy was wearing her school uniform and Rei was wearing her usual temple clothing.

"Where were you!?" Rei demanded. "You're always late!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if my teacher kept me in for being late." Serena said sticking her tongue at Rei.

"Stop it!" Luna snapped. "We have more important business than being late. Serena tell them what we saw this morning at Molly's house."

"Oh yeah." Serena said. They told the story of the police and Mrs. Baker.

"Poor woman." Amy said. "I forget how much a parent can notice of what's happening with her daughter." 

"She's is SO worried." Serena said her tilted down with pity. "She was crying the whole time."

"I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic." Rei said. 

"Is there anyway we can find Molly?" Serena asked. 

"No, but we might could find Nephlite." Amy said holding up her mini computer.

"How?" 

"Remember last night? I used my computer to see how Nephlite was doing. It recorded his energy ratings and everything while it was doing that. Everything from the Negaverse have different….while it's quite hard to explain."

"Then try, Amy." Luna said.

"Well, Everything from the Negaverse have different energy ratings or levels. Each one needs a different amount of energy to live. Like people have to eat to live. I just finished my tracking program to find Nephlite and hopefully he'll have Molly with him."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Serena asked. 

"I don't know if Nephlite is within range of the program or if it can work, but now is a good time as any to try it." Amy said. She typed a few keys. The screen went blank and showed a small map of the city. A small red dot blinked in an area.

"It works!" Amy said relieved. 

"Yes!" Serena said jumping up and down.

"We just now need to go out into the forest and scan down to the exact location." Amy said typing more.

Molly hung of up the phone. She felt guilty hanging up on her mother, but she couldn't tell her mother all about Nephlite. She would have a conniption.

"Nephlite, thank you for letting me use the…" Molly said as she turned around, but he was gone. 

_"I could have sworn he was right here a minute ago." _Molly thought.

Nephlite was in his star room. The great dome like ballroom was dark as it usually was. 

"Power of the stars." He whispered to the heavens. "Please, guide me and show me the way. What is to become of Molly and me? Are we star crossed lovers doomed to die or will we live on together? And where will we live if we do live on? Please, show me the answer."

The stars appeared in the ceiling as the room turned darker. An image began to form. The image was blurry, but soon focused. Nephlite saw a baby. A beautiful baby boy with deep auburn hair and blue eyes. Nephlite stared at the image wondering who this child was. Then the image faded and the stars disappeared also.

"What did that child mean?" He asked, but there was no answer.

The three Sailor Scouts wondered through the woods. Sailor Mercury was leading them with her mini computer tracking down Nephlite, Sailor Mars was alert and ready for any traps or attacks, and Sailor Moon was moaning and complaining.

"My feet hurt!" She whined. "I want to go home!"

"Sailor Moon, we would go home sooner if you would shut up!" Mars snapped.

"Why are you so mean to me!?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Why are you such a baby!?"

"STOP IT!!!" Mercury shouted. "For heavens sake, you two are like

dogs fighting over a bone. Stop it now! We can't find Molly if Nehplite hears your arguing!"

"Sorry." The both mumbled.

"We're only a mile away." Mercury said. "So we might be getting close to traps and Nephlite. So be on the alert for anything."

Molly walked around the dark mansion looking for Nephlite. "Where could have he have gotten to?" 

"I'm right here." She heard him say behind.

She turned to see him standing behind her. "Oh, you scared me. I couldn't find you."

"I had to attend to a few things." He said. "Don't worry, I won't leave you again. How was your mother?"

"Worried." Molly said guiltily. "I don't think she likes you very much." 

"No, not many people do." 

"I do! I love you!"

It was finally said. The three special words that everyone needs to hear from their loved ones. 

Nephlite felt something inside his stomach and chest fluttered. It was a nice happy feeling that he hadn't felt for so long. He gently reached out with one hand and stroked her cheek.

At that moment, she never looked more beautiful than she had before to him. He couldn't imagine her in a horrible world like the Negaverse. It would be like taking a swan from it's pool and forcing it to live in a dark cold cage. 

No, he couldn't and wouldn't take Molly to the Negaverse. She belonged here, in this world. But where did he belong? 

Molly invited herself into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest. They could both feel each other's heartbeats and they made a kind of sweet beautiful music. 

It wasn't long before Nephlite's lips gently touched Molly's. That was when Nephlite realized that he belonged with Molly.

"Are we there yet?" Sailor Moon asked for the hundredth time.

"NO!!!!" Mars snapped.

"Yes!" Mercury said.

"WHAT!!??" Mars and Sailor Moon gasped.

"This is it!" Mercury said. "Nephlite is somewhere around here in this area." 

"But where is he? I don't see him." Mars said looking around.

"Hmmmm…." Mercury began walking forward in a thick fog. The fog seemed to swallow her as she disappeared.

"Mercury! Wait!" Mars said dashing into the fog.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone here!" Sailor Moon squeaked in hot pursuit. The both stopped and stared wide eyed at the huge mansion before them. 

"Where did this come from?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It was here." Mercury said startling them. "The fog and some illusion hid it from our view. He's in there and hopefully Molly as well."

"It's probably full of traps." Mars said.

"Traps!?" Sailor Moon squeaked. "Uhhh…I think I'll stay out here for now. I'll stand guard while you go in and search for Molly."  
Before Mars could nag her, the large double doors of the mansion slowly creaked opened.

Mars and Mercury quickly got into defense stance while Sailor Moon hid behind them. At the doors stood Molly.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling cheerfully at them.

"Molly!!!" Sailor Moon said surprised. "What happened?"  
"Oh, Nephlite was having trouble deciding what to do with himself so he needed me to help him. He's gonna stay here on Earth!!" She said happily. 

"That's…uh…great." Mars said. 

"He's upstairs. He thought it would be best if I came down and greet ya, because you might not trust him very well if he opened the doors." Molly said walking back inside the large mansion. "Well, come on. He's not gonna bite ya."

She disappeared into the darkness and they carefully followed. 

"What do you think about Nephlite living on Earth as a human being?" Mars asked Mercury.

"I'm not sure." Mercury said. "He could, but…."

"Would you guys stop being such worry warts!" Sailor Moon said interrupting Mercury. She had red hearts in her eyes. "She just said he was going to stay here. And for Molly!! This is SOOOOO romantic!!"

"NO, it's not romantic, it's foolish!" Mars growled. "Nephlite could just be waiting to take a chunk out of us. This could be a trick."

"You just don't want him on our side." Sailor Moon said into Mars's face.

"Cool it!" Mercury commanded. "Let's just see if Nephlite is sincere about this before we assume anything, okay?"

Molly opened a door before them. They saw Nephlite standing in the doorway looking at them.

The Negaverse General and the Sailor Scouts looked at each other, each remembering the time the other's attacks on he or she. 

"Well, aren't you going to say hello?" Molly asked noticing the tension in the room.

"Oh yeah. Hi." Sailor Moon said. "Welcome to earth."

Nephlite merely nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Look Nephlite, let's get down to the point of the problem." Mars said. "Is this a trick or are you really want to let go of your rich career as a general to live as a middle class human?"

"No, this is no trick." Nephlite said realizing it was going to be harder than he thought. "I saw my ways were wrong and I want to change."

"Right." Mars said eyeing him carefully. "Sure. You want to change after years of being a Negajerk. You just saw the light?"

"Mars!" Mercury and Sailor Moon hissed.

"You have every right not to trust me. I know that. But now I am telling you the truth. I am leaving the Negaverse and staying here." With that he removed his over coat and dropped onto the ground. He wore his pants and his purple undershirt.

"He's staying with me and I'll keep him in line." Molly said as if she was parent promising a teacher that an unruly student will be well behaved. 

"WHAT!!?? He's staying with you?" Sailor Moon said with her eyes wide.

"Yes." Molly said sidling closer to Nephlite. 

"Molly, you can't trust him. Remember all the lies he told you and all his misdeeds?" Mars asked. "He's evil. He'll turn on you in a second."

"No, he won't!" Molly said clenching her fists. "I love him and he loves me."

Mars shook her head. "I bet he faked the same thing with a bunch of girls, Molly. He'll break your heart, he will."

"No, I won't." Nephlite said in a voice that made Mars shut up.

"What about your mother?" Sailor Moon asked. "You're mother is worried sick about you."

"And I don't suppose she's going to like the idea of a man that is assume to be raping and molesting you living in her house." Mercury said.

"Raping and molesting me?" Molly asked. "How did you know about that?"

"Hey, we're Sailor Scouts!" Mars said her face red and glaring at Mercury. "We have ways of finding out what's going on."

"I'll handle my mom." Molly said. "Nephlite has no where else to go."

"He sure does have a pretty little mansion here." Mars said looking around at the marble floor and pane glass windows.

"The Negaverse will discover that he's not dead if his mansion is still in one piece." Molly argued. 

"Molly, this guy is dangerous." Mercury said. "Are you sure you can trust him?"  
"He's not exactly a cute innocent puppy you can find and take home with you." Mars said.

Nephlite made sound in his throat at being compared to a dog. "I love Molly. I won't do anything to hurt her."

"See!?" Molly said. "He loves me and I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Before Mars could open her mouth to retort, Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Oooohh!!!! True love in the making!!!! WOW!!!! This is SOOO romantic!!!"

"Don't encourage them." Mars growled.

"Molly, are really sure about this?" Mercury asked.

Molly nodded with a hard look in her eyes. 

"Okay, we accept your judgement, though it may sound unwise." Mercury said. 

"WHAT!?? We didn't accept anything!!!!" Mars yelled.

Mrs. Baker was sitting near the phone trying not to start crying again. She was hoping that Molly might call back again. She kept twisting the handkerchief in her hand mangling it. 

Downstairs, she heard the door opened. "Oh no. Can't people read the sign? When the sign says closed it means we aren't opened!"

She stood and walked down stairs to send whoever came away. She stopped on the stairs when she saw her daughter.

"MOLLY!!!" She burst running down the steps.

"Mom!" Molly said.

Mrs. Baker caught her daughter into her arms and held her tightly. "Oh, my baby! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, mom! And I'm not a baby!" Molly said. "He saved my life."

"Maxwell?" Her asked surprised.

"Yes, he's right there." Molly said pointing.

Mrs. Baker looked up to see Nephlite standing at the door of her store. He was wearing a strange purple uniform. Her eyes hardened on him. 

"Why is he here?" She asked in a hard voice.

"Mom, Neph…I meant Maxwell saved my life. Some people were after me and he took care of them. He needs a place to live and I want him to…"

"No." Her mother said glaring at Nephlite. He kept staring back at her, not seeming to be embarrassed or flinching.

"Mom! He saved my life!!" Molly said.

"He wouldn't need to save your life if he hadn't put it in danger." Mrs. Baker said. "Molly, this man is nothing but trouble. What people were after him and you? The Government? Terrorist? Or the mafia? I won't have him here putting our lives in danger."

"They think he's dead." Molly said. "He can't stay at his home cause they know where he lives and from now on he'll have nothing to do with them." 

Her mother made a noise in her throat and continued to glare at Nephlite. "What if they find out he's alive, then what?"

"They won't find out." Molly said. "They won't even be looking for him. And if they are this is the MOST unlikely place for him to be."

"Why is that?" Mr. Baker asked.

"Because…because, they're more use to seeing him in expensive places!" Molly said thinking quickly.

"Why are you making all the excuses? Can't he speak for himself?" Mrs. Baker asked, glaring at her daughter's insult of their home.

"Yes." Nephlite said. "Mrs. Baker, you have every reason to hate me and not to trust me. But I promise that I would never put Molly or you into any danger. If these people ever come near this place or you or Molly, I promise I will leave and you will never hear from me again."

Mrs. Barker studied him carefully. "Okay. He can stay." 

Before Molly could say, thank you, Mrs. Baker stopped her. "But…he must keep his promise and leave if these people come near us or our home. He will have to work to earn his keep. I am not going to slave away so he can eat too. He will not get us involved with anything illegal. You understand Maxwell. I don't want any sleazy friends and sluts of yours in this house or store. Or I will throw you out like yesterday's scraps."

"Yes." Nephlite said.

"I'll make you a bed on the couch. Tomorrow, I'll fix us breakfast and then I'll teach you how to work behind the counter." Mrs. Baker said. She stared at Nephlite once more before going upstairs.

"Don't worry, she'll get use to you." Molly said touching his arm.

"She looked like she wanted to kill me!" Nephlite said looking at the stairs Mrs. Baker walked up. "What does she mean by 'working behind the counter'?"

"Oh, you'll help her sale jewelry." Molly said. She touched the glass counter. "See this is the counter and you'll stand behind and let people look a the jewels and sale them. I did it a few times on weekends and when I didn't have any homework."

"Interesting." He said. 

Mrs. Baker appeared at the stairs. "His bed is ready. It's not much, but I'll get him a cot this week and some clothes. I still have some things from your father's old things before he…left." 

Nephlite looked at Molly with a questioning look. Molly had a sad look on her face. 

Mrs. Baker led him into their apartment and to the couch. It was covered with a white sheet and a pillow and blankets. 

"I'm going to bed now." Mrs. Baker said with a yawn. "This excitement is just too much for me. Molly, I want you to go bed soon. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Molly said.

Mrs. Baker regarded her daughter for a moment and left them, heading into her bedroom.

"Will you be okay in here alone?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I will." Nephlite said. "You have a father?"

"Oh, yes." Molly said casting her eyes away from his. "He left when I was younger."

"Why? Was he sick or banished?" Nephlite asked.

"Uhh…no." Molly said. "It's just that…he didn't want us anymore. He left with his secretary and he hasn't been back since."

"You never hear from him?" Nephlite asked amazed and shocked.

"Well, he comes and visits us…whenever he's in town." Molly said softly. "I get postcards and he sends gifts at Christmas and on my birthday."

"Why would he want to leave?" Nephlite asked. "Were you poor?"

"No, Mom had a jewelry store where we use to live and dad had his business. We were doing great." Molly said.

"If you were not poor, and he was not forced to leave, then why would he?" Nephlite asked. "You're mother is not a bad looking woman, if she doesn't use that attitude."

Molly held back a giggle and said, "He was….loose. He just fell in love with his secretary from his office and just left with her. I was three at the time, so I really don't remember much."

"It's not right." Nephlite said shaking his head. "He must be a poor, weak, coward to leave his own family for a few swings with a woman."  
Molly stiffened. Nephlite was insulting her dad, even if he did deserve it. "I guess I better go to bed now, before mom comes in and drags me to bed."

She hesitated and stood on her tip-toes and kissed Nephlite on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Nephlite looked surprised returned the kiss, except on her lips. It was a gentle peck. "Yes, you…you too."

Molly left and went into her room. Her face was red and she flopped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. 

_"Does this mean that Nephlite's my boyfriend? That was the second kiss we shared since I told him I loved him. Ohhh, what would Serena say? She is gonna burst with envy and so are all the other girls…no, I'm not going to parade him around to show him off. He's too special to me for that. I hope Mom starts to like him soon."  
_With that she was asleep.

In the next room, Nephlite laid on his back staring at the ceiling wondering. 

_"I wish she was here with me. I love Molly. It feels strange to be saying that. But it's true. I hope I can do this. Giving up being a general and being like a human will be hard, but I know Molly will help me. If only I can get that troll of a mother to accept me. I better do well tomorrow or she'll throw me out of my butt. Oh great, now I'll be taking orders, not giving them. I guess for Molly, I can stand hurt pride for her. Maybe it won't be so bad. I can't believe that her father would leave her. She's a great kid."_

Then Nephlite slept.

"Neph…I meant Maxwell, wake up." Molly said gently jostling the ex-general from his slumber. "Mom fixed breakfast for us."

Nephlite opened his eyes and looked up into Molly's face before he entangled his fingers into her hair and brought her down for a deep kiss. Molly turn bright red above his face, then Nephlite let her loose. Molly stood flushed.

"Good morning to you too." She said her face red.

"Come eat." Her mother said from the kitchen. 

"Nephlite, I don't think it's a good idea for mom to know about us." Molly whispered. "She doesn't like you very much now, and she'll be furious if she finds out that we're…ya know."

Nephlite nodded, letting Molly know he understood perfectly. 

Molly led Nephlite to a laid table of cereal and milk. He sat down at a chair Molly motioned him to. Mrs. Baker set a bowl of Corn Flakes in front of him. He stared at the bowl, not sure what this flaky substance was. 

People of the universe don't eat, like humans. They get energy from other living things like parasites. The most food Nephlite ever ate in his life was chocolate parfait with Molly. 

"Problem, Maxwell?" Mrs. Baker asked noticing his reluctance to eat. She knew without a doubt that this man was probably more use to eating expensive meals than just grain pour from a box.

"No." Nephlite replied quickly and scoop some flakes with his spoon. He ate it slowly, tasting it. Not bad, dry, but not bad.

"Here, you want sugar or milk?" Molly asked. She handed him a small bowl of sugar and scooted a jug of milk near him.

"Um, sure." He said not sure what to do. 

Molly waved her hand at him and got his attention. She made sure he was watching her sprinkle sugar into her cereal and pouring milk. Nephlite copied her, and his cereal tasted so much better.

They ate for ten more minutes, before Molly picked up her bag. "I gotta go now. I'll be right back after school." She said the last to Nephlite.

Nephlite watch her leave, having a bad feeling that he was watching a paddle drifting away from a boat in the middle of a vast ocean. 

"If you through eating, we can open the shop." Mrs. Baker said with narrowed eyes. "Or don't you like our food?"

"Oh, yes, I'm through. I enjoyed it." He said having a feeling that before the day was out, he was going to dislike Mrs. Baker more.

Mrs. Baker handed him a paper towel and a spray bottle. "You clean the counter and the glass." She said motion to the jewel display. "People can't see the jewels if the counter and display are all cover with smudges and finger prints. Make sure they're clean really well while I place the jewelry on the displays."

Nephlite, fortunately, knew how to clean glass. He just never thought he would ever have to do it. 

He was wearing Mr. Baker's old shirt and pants with a belt. The clothes were a little big, letting Nephlite know that Mr. Baker was a bit over weight.

He sprayed and wipe, sprayed and wiped, sprayed and wiped some more. He was bored before he was even half done. When he was finished, Mrs. Baker was replacing the closed sign with an open sign.

"Okay, let me show you how to do this." Mrs. Baker said as she got behind the counter. Nephlite got behind it with her and watched and paid attention.

"All the jewels have price tags. So the customers should already know the price when they see them. Here are the keys." She said as she held up a key ring with three keys. "If they want to look at them closely, you just take out the jewel they want and let them try it on, but YOU have to put it on them. DO NOT ever ever never, let a customer take a jewel into her own hand without your hands on it. This happened many times in jewelry shops, the clerk let a customer handle a ring or necklace and they ran out the door with it or slip it into their pocket. Don't let that happen and you can only take out one jewel at a time, I don't care if they want to compare between two, one at a time is enough to help them choose. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." Nephlite said gritting his teeth.

"Good." Mrs. Baker said. She narrowed her eyes and said, "I'll be watching you."

"I'm sure you will be." Nephlite said.

They glared into each other's eyes for a moment and then Mrs. Baker said, "If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask."

She turned away and stalked off to another part of the room.

Nephlite silently made an oath to do so well, that the Troll (as he now thought of her) would eat her words before the day was out.

He stood behind the counter and looked at the jewelry. They were nothing, but human trivial trinkets. He cared nothing for them, but these humans are willingly to give their right arms for them. Jedite had the right idea to target this store for energy on his first mission.

The door swung open and Nephlite looked up to see a girl around Molly's age walk in. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a different uniform from Molly's, possibly from another school.

"Can I help you?' Neplite asked.

"No, I mean yes!" She said. "I just came in here to look around, ya know?"

Nephlite nodded his head slightly. There was something strangely familiar about this girl. Maybe she was one of Molly's friends.

"Do you know Molly Baker?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Rei from the temple." The girl said. "She might have mention me."

"No, I don't think so." Nephlite said rising an eyebrow. That voice, where had he heard it before?

"Well, I go to a different school of course." Rei said uncomfortable. "Well, I gotta go, or I'll be late."

The girl ran out as quick as she had came in.

Nephltie watched her through the window studying her. _"I know I seen that girl before. But where?"_

_"Way to go, Rei." _The girl thought. _"He almost recognized you. What were you thinking, going in there like that? Well, so far he hasn't blown up the store. That's good."_

Rei took a peeked at her watch and started running. She was going to be as late as Serena if this keeps up.

It was the afternoon. Nephlite had helped several people. A man looking for an engagement ring, four women, and a few elderly women. The women always flirted with him and made him fit them with the rings so he could touch their hands.

He could swear that the Troll was disappointed that he hadn't tried to steal anything or messed up badly. He couldn't help grinning. 

He kept watching the clock wondering when Molly will be home. She was gone for a long time. It was around 12 o'clock when the Troll came forward.

"Look, it's lunch time. You can go out and eat, if you want." She said.

"Eat? Oh yeah!" Nephlite said. "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

  


  


  
  


  
  



End file.
